supernatural one shots and imagines
by gymlizzy
Summary: a collection of one shots/imagines based on the tv show supernatural. usually fluffy, occasionally heavy/angsty
1. piano

**(** y/n = your name **)**

 **Dean's POV**

i sat at the table listening to sam tell me about his awkward hug encounter with cas. my attention was diverted when i heard a clear, sweet voice start singing down the hall.

"hold up, sam. do you hear that?"

sam stopped talking and tilted his head to listen.

"it sounds like Y/N." sam remarked.

i pushed my chair away from the table and stood up.

i ventured down the hall, trying to find the mystery voice.

as i neared the end of the hallway, the singing got louder.

i opened the door of the guest room and saw Y/N, sitting at the old, rundown piano. her delicate fingers glided over the keys as she sang the ending notes of Elvis' "Can't Help Falling In Love."

"but i can't help falling in love...with...you…"

Y/N played the final note, and then she noticed me standing in the doorway.

she flashed a shy grin at me and stood up.

"oh, hi Dean...could you guys hear me singing?" Y/N stuttered, embarrassed.

i was speechless.

"Y/N, you didn't tell me you could sing! that was...really good." i was finally able to spit it out.

she grinned shyly again.

i still hadn't moved from the doorway.

"like, seriously, Y/N." why am i still talking? "that was...you're beautiful. i mean, the singing...and the, the piano playing." i stammered.

Y/N rose from the piano and crossed the room.

she stood directly in front of me, smiling. she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck.

i drew her closer to me, my arms around her waist.

she pulled away and dropped a light kiss on my lips.

i took her hand and we walked back out to hear about sam's lame hug together.


	2. dance party

**(** y/n = your name **)**

 **y/n's POV**

i sat slumped at my desk, head in my hands. i had an obscene amount of homework, which was strewn about my desk.

i raised my head and pushed everything off of my desk and onto the ground.

i dropped my head onto the desk when a knock sounded.

"uuuuugh." i groaned.

"heyy, y/n. how are you doing?" sam poked his head in and saw the mess of schoolwork on the floor. "is now not a good time?"

i leaned over until i fell off my chair and collapsed onto the carpet.

"i think i'm drowning. i'm so stressed, i feel like i need to microwave my head until it explodes."

sam came over, took my hands and helped me up. "i'm pretty sure you need to just chill for a while. or maybe...we need to dance and let everything out."

sam led me out of my room and into the living room.

"dean, y/n is stressed so you need to turn on the stereo and we're going to dance until she isn't stressed anymore."

dean hopped up from the couch and clicked the radio on and turned it up to 100.

"sing until your lungs give out, y/n. and dance like nobody's watching." sam smirked.

"that was so cheesy." i laughed, but i started singing along to the radio.

the three of us danced until we all ended up on the ground laughing and out of breath.


	3. flannel

**(** y/n = your name **)**

•setting•

the bunker in the middle of december, and the heating system is broken.

 **y/n's POV**

i paced through the living room, trying to stay warm.

"perfect time for the heater to explode, on the coldest day of the year…" dean muttered, hunkering down into his leather jacket.

"i think my butt is literally going to freeze off." i complained.

sam walked in, wearing four flannels, an unusual sight even for him.

he saw me shivering, immediately pulled off a flannel, and wrapped it around me.

the huge flannel hung limply from my small frame, but i folded it snugly around me.

"better?" sam remarked.

"better. thanks sammy." i said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.


	4. pi day

**(** y/n = your name **)**

 **y/n's POV**

"y/n!" i heard dean's voice echo through the bunker.

i jumped up as dean stumbled in through the doorway.

"what's wrong, dean?! is everything okay?" i exclaimed.

dean was out of breath and could barely speak. "today...march 14th...pie...let's go!"

i took dean's hands to steady him. "dude, just breathe. what's going on? you want pie?"

his breath slowed to normal and he could finally speak like a normal human.

"today's march 14th, and the date is 3.14. there's free pie at the diner downtown and i want it!"

i grinned and squeezed his hands. "you're so cute. okay dean, let's go to the diner and get you some pie."

dean practically dragged me to the impala, not even bothering to tell sam where we were off to.

even before i could fasten my seatbelt, we were off to the diner.

dean leapt out of the car and, after waiting impatiently for me as i took my time to get out of the car, ran into the diner.

"you're like a giddy little boy in a candy shop, i love it." i giggled.

we sat at the bar and ate way too much pie.

"i love you, y/n." dean said, wiping a bit of whipped cream on my nose.

"i love you too, dean." i whispered, pressing my lips against his.


	5. young love

**(** y/n = your name **)**

you, sam, and dean sat around the living room. you and sam were trying to throw m&m's into each other's mouths while dean watched and made lame commentary.

every time you missed, sam made a "witty" comment and snickered.

eventually, tired of being laughed at, you jumped up and clobbered sam.

you and sam play-fought for a few minutes.

"alright, i'm out." dean exclaimed. "this is getting awkward for me." he stood up and left the room, but not before he muttered, "jeez, you two. get a room or something."

sam grinned as you got up, bright red after hearing dean's comment.

it was fairly obvious that both you and sam had feelings for each other. neither of you had acknowledged the fact, lest it become weird.

"uh, ha." you laughed uncomfortably. "dean, always making those offhand comments…"

sam stood up after you. "are you sure they're very offhand?"

"what do you mean?" you asked.

"y/n," sam said pointedly, "we'd both be blind if we didn't notice anything going on between us. hell, dean's made so many remarks lately, apparently it's been getting more obvious."

you twisted your shirt in your hands nervously. "so…um...what are you implying?"

"i'm implying…" sam murmured, tucking a wisp of hair behind your ear gently, "that we should do something about these feelings of ours."

your face still burned. "oh."

sam tilted your chin up so you made eye contact with him.

"i love you, y/n." he said in a low voice, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"i...i love you too, sammy." you whispered.

sam pressed his lips against yours for a gentle, but passionate kiss.

"oh, gross!" you heard dean's voice call through the room.

you and sam pulled away and looked towards the doorway where dean stood, a sandwich in his hands. "i was just coming to ask if you guys wanted lunch but apparently you're too busy. i'll come back later!" he said, quickly turning around and walking away.

you and sam looked back into each other's eyes.

"i love you again, y/n." sam smiled.

you wrapped your arms around sam's neck and he pulled you close.


	6. tears

**(** y/n = your name **)**

"hey y/n, it's about time to go."

you heard sam's voice from outside the door.

"alright, i'll be right there." you called softly, wiping half-dried tears from your cheeks.

"y/n? are you okay?" sam was still in the hall.

"yeah, i'm fine." your voice broke, clearly signaling that you were definitely not okay.

"i'm coming in, y/n."

the door opened and sam stepped in, dressed in all black.

you and the boys were headed to a funeral. a funeral for your best friend, charlie bradbury.

sam saw your crumpled figure sitting in the corner, shoulders heaving from quiet sobs.

he immediately sat next to you and pulled you into a tight embrace.

"i know this hurts. we can get through it together." sam's voice was muffled by your hair. silent tears dripped from his eyes.

you cried until you couldn't breathe.

"she's gone, sam. she's really gone." you lifted your head up to meet sam's eyes. "i don't want her to be gone! she can't be gone forever."

sam swiped his thumbs gently underneath your eyes, wiping away the leftover tears.

"it'll be okay, y/n. she's in a better place."

you buried your face into sam's chest and he held you until you calmed down.

you took several shaky breaths before getting up.

at the funeral, you sat in between sam and dean. dean was stone-faced as normal, but you knew behind his emotionless green eyes, he was crying just as hard as you did.


	7. tag, you're it

**(** y/n = your name **)**

"mommy, where's uncle ham?"

you heard a small voice and looked up.

the voice came from your three year old son bobby.

"what, sweetie?" you asked, unaware of someone named 'uncle ham'.

"uncle ham!" bobby persisted. "i wanna play tag wiff uncle ham!"

you tilted your head, perplexed. "uncle ham…"

"y/n, i believe i'm uncle ham." sam stepped in the doorway.

"uncle ham!" bobby cried with joy, running to sam and hugging him.

a small smile played on sam's lips.

"hey, buddy." sam took bobby into his arms. "did you say you wanted to play tag?"

bobby nodded vigorously.

"i think you'll have to teach me, because i never learned how to play tag."

bobby squirmed out of sam's arms.

"okay. so i tag you, and then i run away and you chase me!" bobby explained.

sam faked confusion.

"this sounds too complicated for me, bobby. i don't know if i can do it."

bobby giggled. "it's easy, uncle ham! see!" he poked sam's leg and ran away. "tag! now you chase me!" bobby called as he darted across the room.

sam still stood in the doorway. he scratched his head, pretending not to understand.

"bobby, i'm not sure if i get it yet."

"UNCLE HAM! CHASE ME!" bobby exclaimed in exasperation.

"ohhh, chase you! i can do that!" sam took off after bobby.

bobby dashed away. sam jogged behind him.

"uncle ham, i'm faster than you!" bobby giggled.

"yeah, 'uncle ham'." you teased, "your three year old nephew is beating you. in tag."

sam shot you a dirty look, but there was joy behind it all.

sam finally caught up to bobby and swept him up in his arms.

"tag! i think i win." sam laughed and tickled bobby.

they laughed and ended up in a tickle fight until dean walked in.

"hey, why wasn't i invited to the party?" he joked.

"daddy!" bobby yelled and ran into dean's arms.

"hey kid. are you having fun playing with uncle sam?"

"yes! i almost beat uncle ham in tag!" bobby said excitedly.

dean grinned and glanced up at sam. "good job, bobby."


	8. i know you're cold

_this is based off of me as beth :)_

 **sam's pov**

beth and i were staked out behind a bush near a warehouse, waiting to gank a coven of vampires. dean and cas had the other side of the building secured. a biting wind tore through the frigid october night and beth trembled with cold, yet insisted she was fine.

"beth, seriously." i whispered. "take my flannel."

once again, beth stubbornly refused. "i'm fine, sam. a little pneumonia never hurt anyone."

i rolled my eyes and sighed.

"give me your hands. i know you're cold."

beth reluctantly placed her icy hands into mine.

"are you kidding me? your hands feel like blocks of ice!"

beth shrugged, but didn't pull her hands back.

she still shivered, even as i warmed her hands.

i offered her my flannel a second time and she rejected it.

despite beth's protests, i wrapped the shirt around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

her shivering ceased and we sat close, still silently waiting.


	9. date prep

_beck and beth are based off of my best friend and i :)_

"beck, do you think sam will like me in this?" beth asked, stepping away from the mirror wearing a blue sweater.

"sam would like you in anything." beck smirked. "or nothing."

beth's face turned bright red and she turned away. "beck…"

"just kidding, beth. sam's gonna love it. especially because it makes your eyes look prettier than normal."

beth's face returned to its normal color.

"is that what you're going to wear?"

beck looked down at her clothes. ripped black jeans, black tee and black leather jacket.

"yeah." beck said.

"dean will like that too, in case you're wondering." beth smiled.

beth and beck walked into the main room of the bunker where sam and dean were sitting at the table.

they rose when the girls came in.

dean smiled and flicked his eyes down beck's figure.

"watch those eyes of yours." beck grinned.

beth smiled shyly when sam came up and took her hand.

"you girls look great. let's go." dean slid an arm around beck's waist and grabbed the keys to the impala.


	10. romantic movie night

_beck and beth are once again based off of my best friend and i :)_

"who wants to watch a movie?" sam's voice rang out through the bunker.

beck and beth came out of their shared room in the bunker.

sam was standing in the middle of the main room, holding two movies.

"what movie?" beth asked.

beck took the two movies from sam. "titanic. and the notebook. sam, what the heck?"

sam's face flushed and he snatched the movies from beck.

"i picked these for you and beth...obviously…"

beck smirked and rolled her eyes. "right. because i just love lame romantic movies." she said, and went into the living room.

beth slid her hand into sam's and pulled him into the living room.

"dean, we're watching the movie now." sam called.

dean came in, and they started the movie and got settled on the couch.

sam had an arm around beth's shoulders and she was pulled in close to him.

dean and beck sat close, but not that close.

beck and dean would laugh at all of the sad parts.

"sammy, are you crying?" dean asked at one point.

sam swiped a couple tears off of his face. "no."

beth laughed and sam bent his head down to kiss her forehead.

"you guys are gross." beck said, but she was smiling.

when the movie ended, beth was half asleep, curled up with her head on sam's chest.

beck had her head on dean's shoulder, and their hands were intertwined. dean pressed a soft kiss to the top of beck's head.

"gross, you two." sam said softly, grinning.


	11. breakfast

_beth is based off of me :)_

sam stood over the stove, flushed and frantic.

he was cooking breakfast for beth and it wasn't going well. the pancakes were charred on the outside and raw on the inside and the bacon was so burnt it crumbled in the pan.

"no, no, no!" sam exclaimed. the smoke from the pancakes had caused the smoke detector to go off.

the noise stirred beth. she stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, wearing shorts and one of sam's shirts.

"sammy, what's going on?" beth called over the loud beeping of the smoke detector, "is everything okay?"

sam turned the stove off and desperately fanned the smoke detector until it stopped blaring.

"it's fine, i was just…making you breakfast." sam sighed. "but i kind of ruined everything…i don't think anything here is edible."

beth grinned when she saw how flustered sam was. she crossed the kitchen to meet him by the stove.

"i love it." beth took sam's hand. "thank you, sammy."

sam smiled, squeezed beth's hand and bent down to kiss her lightly on the forehead.


	12. skinny jeans

_beck and beth are based off of my best friend and i :)_

beth and beck were sprawled on the couch in the living room watching netflix. beth was curled up in the corner and beck was across the couch on her stomach, her feet stretched into beth's lap.

dean snuck up behind the couch. beth saw him and was about to say something, but dean put a finger to his lips.

beth smiled and turned her attention back to the tv.

dean reached down and poked beck's sides, causing her to shriek, curl up into a ball, almost kick beth in the face and roll off of the couch.

"dean!" beck yelled. dean and beth laughed hysterically as beck got up in a huff.

"what the crap was that for?!" beck exclaimed.

"sorry, beck. i just had to." dean snickered.

"by the way, your skinny jeans fit really well."

beth made a face. "ew." she said matter-of-factly, turned off the tv and left the room.

beck's cheeks tinged red after dean's comment. "how many times do i have to tell you to watch those eyes of yours?"

dean smirked and slung an arm around beck's shoulder. "i can't help it."


	13. sparring

beth _and beck are based off of my best friend and i :)_

beck and dean were sparring, with beck clearly winning.

beck swung her leg and connected with dean's side, sending him to the ground.

dean groaned as he pushed himself back up.

"c'mon dean, is that all you've got?" beck taunted.

dean steadied himself and threw a punch, aimed at beck's shoulder, but beck expertly blocked it.

"i guess you've been teaching her too well, dean!" sam's voice sounded from the other side of the room.

sam and beth were watching. (mostly staring at each other, but they glanced at beck and dean ever so often.)

dean glared at sam and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "one more time." he growled.

"okay, one more time." beck smirked. "maybe you'll beat me this time."

once more they threw punches and kicks.

with a final side kick, beck knocked dean over. but dean grabbed beck's leg as he fell and pulled her on top of him.

"i win!" beck laughed, her face inches from dean's.

"i'm pretty sure i'm winning." dean winked.

"GROSS!" beth yelled.


	14. painting

beck _is based off of my best friend :)_

beck sat at her desk, an empty canvas on an easel and acrylic paints in front of her.

"hey sweetheart, what's up?" beck heard dean's voice behind her.

she twirled her chair around to face him.

"i never want to paint another still life as long as i live." beck groaned.

dean came over and sat on the bed by beck. "can i watch?"

beck spun the chair back to the desk. "um…sure. it might bore you."

dean leaned his elbows on his knees. "i won't be bored."

beck picked up a pencil and began sketching her design.

dean remained silent until beck started to paint.

"what's that gonna be?" he inquired.

beck put down her brush.

"it's going to be a lemon on a rock, which i don't understand. but it's my art class assignment, so i gotta do it…"

she kept painting while dean watched.

an hour passed.

out of the corner of her eye, beck saw dean check his watch.

"dean, honey, if you're bored you don't have to watch me anymore."

"i'm not bored." dean insisted.

"okay…" beck sighed.

another hour passed, and beck was finally finishing up her still life.

she made the final stroke of her brush, set it down, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"that was fun." dean grinned.

beck rubbed her eyes. "fun. that's not exactly what i would call painting for two hours."

dean took her hand and squeezed. "wanna go watch pirates of the caribbean and never paint a still life ever again?"

beck smiled. "i could really go for that."


	15. shopping

_beth and beck are based off my best friend and i :)_

"beck!" beth's voice echoed through the bunker. "rebecca, come here!"

beck ran into the kitchen. "what's wrong, beth?"

beth gestured towards the pantry. "you finished off the mac n cheese!"

beck rolled her eyes. "i thought you were dying in here, the way you screamed."

"this is serious!" beth exclaimed, her hands planted on her hips. "now we need to go shopping and buy more."

"whatever." beck sighed, leaving the room.

beth huffed.

she stalked out of the kitchen to find sam.

sam sat at the table, typing away at his computer like normal.

he looked up as beth walked in, pouting.

"beth, what's wrong baby?"

beth leaned against sam's shoulder.

"beck ate all my mac n cheese, and i really wanted some."

sam laced his fingers through beth's. "that's okay. we can get more at the store."

beck and dean came into the room.

dean stopped at the doorway. "oh okay, good." he sighed.

beth looked up at him. "what?"

"i heard screaming and i thought maybe...nevermind."

beck gasped and smacked dean in the face.

beth's face turned bright red.

dean grinned guiltily. "so what was your screaming about?"

beck cut in. "i finished off her macaroni, and now she's bitter about it."

beth frowned at beck.

"we need to go shopping anyway, so why not go now?" sam remarked.

dean shrugged and nodded. "you guys fine with that?" he said, gesturing towards the girls.

beck and beth nodded too.

"alright. let's go."

they drove to the nearest grocery store.

in the parking lot, beck snagged a shopping cart and hopped in the basket. "dean, push me!"

dean took hold of the handlebar and started driving the cart.

beth and sam laughed as they sped into the store.

"children." beth giggled, taking sam's hand. sam smiled down at beth and squeezed her hand.

when sam and beth made it into the store, dean and beck were stopped in the center of everything . "i don't remember the last time i shopped in an actual grocery store, instead of a gas station…" dean sighed.

beck climbed out of the cart.

"okay, we need to find some fruit or vegetables or something good like that." sam insisted.

"vegetables?" dean scoffed. "i need to go find the beer."

beth shook her head wildly. "macaroni. and veggies too." she said, smiling up at sam.

beck rolled her eyes. "we'll get all the crap you guys want. but can we hurry up? i'm kind starving."

dean and beck raced ahead through the store, grabbing the "necessities" (ice cream, four different kinds of alcohol, frozen waffles).

sam and beth lagged behind, getting what they actually needed.

when all four of them met up at the cash register, the total cost came out to $375.

"holy crap…" beck muttered.

beth's eyes widened. "how much alcohol you guys get?!"

dean shrugged. "just six cases. i could've gotten more, but i thought six would be enough for now."

they paid for their food (and dean's beer) and finally headed home.

"sammy," beth inquired on the way home, "when we get home, do you want some mac n cheese?"

sam looked back at beth and grinned. "I'd love that, beth."

dean glanced back at beck. "wanna crack open a case of beer when we get home?"

beck smirked. "for sure."


	16. dinner - part 1

_beck and beth are based off of my best friend and i :)_

 **part 1**

sam knocked and then burst into beth and beck's room.

the girls were lounging on the couch, watching tv, but they jumped up when sam rushed in, beck poised for fight and beth for flight.

they realized it was only sam and beck lowered her fists.

"jeesh, sam. ever heard of knocking?" beck flopped back down on the couch.

beth looked down at her short shorts and skimpy tank top and she crossed her arms uncomfortably over her chest.

sam opened his mouth to apologize but no sound came out when he saw beth.

his eyes lingered down her body and their eyes met.

a bright blush spread across beth's cheeks.

"alright, if you guys don't stop i'm probably going to barf." beck chimed in.

sam snapped out of his trance and came farther into the room to meet beth.

"i had an idea." sam said, taking beth's hand.

beck stared expectantly at him.

"the three of us and dean should go out to dinner tonight." sam continued, "like normal couples." he squeezed beth's hand.

beck shrugged and nodded.

"that would be fun." beth smiled.

"okay, get ready!" sam grinned, "it's fancy, so wear your blue dress." he said to beth.

sam gave beth's hand one last squeeze and left their room.

beck turned the tv off and pushed herself up from the couch.

beth ran to the closet. "do i have to wear fancy shoes?" she complained, pulling out a flowy blue dress.

beck shrugged again. "probably. but you do you."

beth slipped the dress over her head and then grabbed beck's "little black dress".

"wear this." she insisted, thrusting it towards beck.

beck took the dress and sighed. "the last time i wore this, i was awkwardly checked out by so many people in public."

"oh no." beth rolled her eyes and slipped on a pair of black converse. "remember, dean too."

beck's cheeks tinged the slightest shade of pink but she turned away to change into her dress.

once the girls were fancy and ready, they came out of their room where sam and dean were waiting.

sam smiled when he saw beth.

"hot d-." dean muttered, a slight smirk on his face.


	17. dinner - part 2

**part 2**

"Manger Délicieux." beth read off of her phone.

"that sounds irritably elegant and french." beck groaned.

beth smacked her arm. "you're going to have fun."

they pulled up to the restaurant and dean parked the car.

the girls reached to open their doors.

"stop!" sam exclaimed.

they froze, their fingertips hovering over the door-handles.

sam and dean jumped out of the car and opened the girl's doors.

sam took beth's hand and helped her out of the car.

"thanks sammy." beth grinned, not releasing sam's hand.

dean did the same with beck, but dean put his arm around her waist after she stepped out of the car.

they strolled into the restaurant and dean went up to the counter to confirm the reservation.

he gestured towards the three hanging back and they followed the hostess to a booth.

sam and beth slid into one side of the booth, beck and dean into the other.

sam and beth still had their hands clasped underneath the table.

after they scanned the menu, the waitress, a tall, curvy, redhead approached their table.

"what can i get y'all this fine evening?" she asked in a thick texan accent, her eyes firmly planted on dean.

dean cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"i'll have the ratatouille." he set his hand on beck's thigh. "what'll you have, love?" he asked beck, enunciating 'love'.

the waitress got the hint and tore her eyes from dean.

"i think i'm going to go with the lobster bisque." beck said.

"beth?" sam queried.

"um, the steak frites please." beth said softly.

sam smiled at the waitress and handed the menus back. "the pot au feu, thanks."

"coming right up." the waitress took the menus and headed back to the counter.

"this is nice." sam said.

the other three nodded in agreement.

another waitress passed by their table and dean flagged her down.

"your finest bottle of sauvignon blanc, please."

the waitress nodded and kept on her way to the kitchen.


	18. dinner - part 3

**part 3**

dinner, four bottles of wine and five hours later, the little group was finally getting ready to go, beth the only tipsy one.

"sammy, hold my hand." beth giggled, stumbling out of the booth.

"i am holding your hand, babe." sam said, a tight grip on beth.

after they were all settled into the car, dean had the bright idea of going to a bar. they drove to a nearby bar and they somehow dragged the dazed beth inside and sat her on a barstool.

dean slapped the bar. "shots, and keep 'em coming."

a warm fire flickered in the brick fireplace.

beth, cold in her sleeveless dress, finished her second shot and attempted to stagger over to the fireplace.

"sam, go grab beth." beck groaned, doing another shot.

sam hopped off his stool and went after beth, who had made it to the edge of the hearth and was warming her hands.

dean felt a sudden cold chill, despite them being in a stuffy bar.

beck felt it too, and turned to meet dean's eyes.

before a word was spoken, the lights flickered and went out.

all around dean, drunk people began shrieking. he winced and leapt up from his seat.

"sam!" he yelled over the commotion.

sam saw the shimmer of a ghost standing behind beck.

"there!" he shouted, pointing at beck.

she ducked away just before being attacked.

beth grabbed an iron poker from by the fireplace.

"i got this!" she slurred, stumbling towards the ghost.

sam reached out for beth but she was too fast (somehow, she got faster when drunk).

beth swung the fire poker, slicing through the shadow.

"what is it tied to?!" sam yelled, running towards dean.

dean looked around wildly, his eyes landing on a shot glass sitting in a glass box.

"try there!" he pointed.

beck hopped over the counter, grabbed the glass and threw it on the ground. it smashed to bits and the apparition flickered and disappeared.

the lights came back on, illuminating the crumpled figure of beth on the ground.

sam rushed to beth, scooping her into his arms.

"beth? baby, wake up!"

beth's eyes fluttered and blinked open.

"did i do it, sammy?" she mumbled groggily.

sam smiled. "sure beth."


	19. dinner - part 4

**part 4**

after the ghost scare, the bar was deserted.

beck was still behind the counter and she was acting as their bartender.

sam and dean had had at least five too many shots each.

beth was passed out on a couch by the fireplace.

dean got up, swaying slightly. "we should probably go back."

"yeah." sam agreed, drunkenly making his way over to beth.

beck climbed over the counter, the only one who wasn't highly intoxicated.

"dean, are you sure you're okay to drive home?" she asked, slipping her arm around dean's waist to support him.

dean waved his hand aimlessly. "i'm fine, sweetheart. i only had 11 shots. it's all good."

beck sighed and took the impala's keys from dean's pocket. "i'll be driving tonight." despite dean's protests, she persisted and he finally gave in.

sam followed them out, the unconscious frame being beth lying in his arms.

they got settled in the car with beck behind the wheel.

the inebriated four made it home and didn't make it to their rooms before collapsing onto the couches.

beth never fully awakened, she and sam just curled up on one couch with beck and dean sprawled on the other.

they slept through the rest of the night, knowing that in the morning they would regret every decision made the evening before.


	20. dinner - epilogue

**epilogue**

when the four awoke the next morning, they did indeed regret every decision made the evening before.

beth was kneeling over the toilet, basically puking her guts out.

sam stood behind beth, holding her hair away from her face.

"baby, how many shots did you have?" sam murmured, stroking beth's back.

beth took a shaky breath. "just two."

beck was lying on the floor in the den, hating her entire life.

"never. again." she groaned, attempting to push herself up to sitting.

dean stepped in, holding two glasses of water. he set one down on the table by beck and dropped onto the couch.

"you feeling any better, love?" he asked, still slightly woozy.

beck grabbed the cup and rolled her eyes. "yeah dean. i feel absolutely amazing after what happened last night," she snapped. "I'd be in there puking with beth if i could actually move."

dean raised his hands in defense. "sorry i asked."

sam appeared and stopped in the doorway.

"i think beth's okay for now. she fell back asleep. in my bed." he added.

dean placed his empty water glass onto the table.

"sound idea." he said, leaning back onto the arm of the couch.

beck got up from her spot on the ground. "i'll be in my room sleeping some more." she said, stumbling through the door past sam. "and be careful, beth sometimes screams or cries in her sleep when she's hungover."

dean piped up from the couch. "if beth's screaming, there's a good chance it won't be from a hangover."

sam could hear beck snickering on her way back to the girl's room.

he clenched his jaw and threw a dirty look towards his brother. "go to sleep, dean." he mumbled, turning on his heel to go back to his room.


	21. she's hurt

_beck and beth are based off of my best friend and i :)_

"dean! beck!" fear ripped through sam's voice as it echoed within the bunker.

dean and beck, amid an intense makeout session in dean's room, raced into the main room to meet sam.

sam paused for a minute, noticing their disheveled clothing, tousled hair and the lip gloss smeared on the side of dean's mouth.

"sammy, what's the matter?!" dean exclaimed.

they noticed beth, unconscious and bleeding in sam's arms.

"oh my g - sam, what happened?!" beck shrieked, rushing to his side.

sam sped into the den and gently laid beth down on the couch.

dean appeared behind them, holding several towels and a first aid kit.

sam knelt by beth's side, pressing a towel to the oozing gash on beth's temple.

dean was at the foot of the couch, bandaging the lacerations running up and down beth's legs.

"okay sam, what happened?" beck asked softly, gently resting her hand on sam's shoulder.

sam wrapped a piece of gauze gingerly around beth's head.

"we were hunting, and she told me she was okay to go into the other room by herself." he sighed, "so she went into the other room. she was fine for a few minutes, and then i heard her scream. when i found her, she was lying unconscious and all torn up. and i have no idea what did this to her." sam dropped his head into his hands. "this is all my fault. i shouldn't have let her go alone. it's all my fault." sam wouldn't stop blaming himself.

"sammy. shut up." dean muttered, his voice rough.

"she's going to be okay." beck assured sam.

dean finished binding beth's cuts.

beck and dean slipped out of the room, leaving sam and beth alone.

sam stroked beth's limp hand, willing her to wake up.

/-/

sam woke up the next morning, uncomfortably slumped on the ground next to the couch.

beth was stirring slightly.

"beth? baby?" sam whispered, cupping her face in his hand.

her eyes fluttered open. "sammy?" beth's voice was barely audible.

sam heaved a big sigh of relief and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.


End file.
